Hydra
Hydras are a species of beasts that originated in Greece, but has spread all around the world. Appearance Hydras are beasts that mostly take the appearance of mundane serpents, however, there are a few differences. First, hydras are rather large, smaller than a sea serpent , but larger than a basilisk. Second, they tend to have small ridges on their heads, similar to fins, that run from the tips of their noses to just where their heads connect to their necks. Thirdly, their tails have similar fins on the tips. Fourth, finally, and most notably of all, each hydra has multiple heads, and multiple necks, that split off from the rest of the body around 1/4 of the way down. Behavior Hydras are extremely dangerous creatures. Usually, one needs an effective strategy to get rid of one. These beasts are so powerful, that only a few people can completely destroy one. Hydras tend to live in caves, and are solitary by nature. The only time where more than one hydra may be seen together is during mating season. Hydra eggs are usually laid in clutches of 5-6. The mothers are protective of their eggs, and will protect them until they hatch. Powers *'Enhanced bite:' Hydras, due to their serpentine jaws and fangs, possess extremely powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Hydras are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as walls, branches, rocks, etc., as long as they are able to gain ahold of it and keep their balance. *'Enhanced durability:' Hydras are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Hydras are able to bend and twist their bodies effortlessly past what was thought possible. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Hydras possess tremendous lung capacity, and are able to oxygen more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced smell:' Hydras are able to detect specific beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced stealth:' Hydras possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Hydras are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Elastic jaws:' Hydras possess jaws that are able to expand their jaws to immense proportions. *'Seismic sense:' Hydras are able to sense and perceive vibrations in the earth. *'Multiple heads:' Hydras possess more than one head than normal, effectively allowing them better visual and sensual range. *'360 degree vision:' Hydras are able to see in multiple places at once. *'Poisonous blood:' Hydras possess blood that contains powerful toxins. In fact, their blood is so virulent, that even smelling the tracks of a hydra is enough to make one severely sick, or even die. *'Acid spit:' Hydras possess saliva which contains highly corrosive acid. *'Regenerative healing factor:' Hydras are able to heal rapidly from any and all injuries, even to the point of regenerating lost tails or heads. *'Regenerative cranium addition:' Hydras are infamous for their ability to grow two heads if one is ever cut off. *'Snake/hydra communication:' Hydras are able to communicate with snakes and hydras. Weaknesses *'Cauterization:' If one is able to cauterize the neck stump before the heads can grow back, then one can easily defeat the beast. Category:Magic Category:Beast